


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by steveplustony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Dom Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, POV Steve Rogers, Spin the Bottle, Sub Tony Stark, Thor Is a Good Bro, almost, bc no laura barton, minor rhodey/maria, or brucenat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveplustony/pseuds/steveplustony
Summary: The team finds a Buzzfeed quiz that determines which Avenger you should make out with.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during AOU, and draws inspiration from the scene where everyone tries lifting Thor's hammer. I ignored Brucenat and Clint's secret family bc I am Clintasha trash, even though their relationship is fairly minor in the fic. There's also a few references to Earth 616 Stevetony :) Hope you enjoy!!

"You guys won't believe what I just found."

Nat smirked down at her phone, looking particularly devious as she sipped her drink. The team had spent an hour or so unwinding after the last guests had departed from their soirée in Avengers Tower. Steve leaned back against the couch and relaxed for the first time in weeks. There seemed to be a general feeling of harmony within the group that reassured his own opinion: the Avengers were no longer just a team, but a family. A dysfunctional one maybe, but still a family.

"Let me guess," Tony piped in. "They edited another one of my sex tapes so it looks like I'm sleeping with myself, didn't they?"

"Don't play coy, Stark. We know you leak those yourself," Barton fired back.

"What can I say," Tony said with a shrug. "I give the people what they want."

Steve bit his lip at the mention of his teammate and sex, whether the playful banter had any truth to it or not. He could have swore Tony's eyes flickered toward him, too. Lately, he couldn't help but feel like his interactions and conversations with Tony were awfully flirtatious for two friends. It wasn't that they were outwardly provocative or anything along those lines, but there seemed to be a spark there. One that Steve felt the effects of more and more each day.

Not to mention the man looked damn good in a suit, iron or other. Steve had stole a few glances throughout the night.

"Alright, Natasha, spill the beans," Maria said, craning her neck to see the screen.

Nat laid her phone in the center of the table. Almost simultaneously, everyone hunched forward to read the text.

"Which Avenger should you make out with," Bruce read aloud.

"Oh, this'll be good," Rhodey said while rubbing his hands together.

"What is this?"

The team laughed at Thor’s question, although Steve related to the puzzled, albeit amused look on the god’s face. He had little familiarity with internet culture, and was comforted knowing the Asgardian also lagged when it came to understanding some of Earth’s customs. 

"It's a Buzzfeed quiz. You answer a few questions, usually without any relevance to the topic itself, and at the end you find out which Avenger you should lock lips with." Nat flicked her tongue over her own for extra emphasis. "Who's first?"

"You seem pretty eager yourself, Natasha," Clint said in an attempt to goad her. Steve couldn't help but notice his hand positioned on her knee. The chemistry between them had been undeniable since the team first assembled.

"Do the honors," Thor bellowed from the other couch.

She rolled her eyes. "Only since you boys are so anxious to find out which of you it'll be, fine."

Nat began clicking away at her phone and the rest of the group chatted amongst themselves again. Well, except for Clint, who strained to see the phone screen over her shoulder. 

Steve anticipated his own turn to take the quiz. This could be his opportunity to up his flirting with Tony to something more… physical. Before he became too consumed by his fantasy, Rhodey interrupted his train of thought.

"Speaking of Buzzfeed, spent anymore time on the internet lately, Steve?" he inquired.

Steve shook his head.

"You know, besides watching some videos of our battles on Youtube, I can't say I have."

"Steve likes watching playbacks of the team in action so we can improve strategy. Kind of his forte," Tony added while popping a grape into his mouth. "I, for one, watch them for an entirely different reason."

Steve cocked his head, unable to conceal his smug expression. He always felt a rush of confidence and exhilaration when Tony teased him like this.

"And why would that be, Stark?"

Clint’s victorious shout cut their repartee short. Nat pouted as he wrapped an arm around her, though Steve knew her well enough to assume she only feigned disinterest. The whole team had been betting on when and where they’d finally seal the deal, so to speak. 

"I told you so," Clint remarked as Nat threw her phone onto the cushion next to her.

"So who was it?" Maria prompted.

"You're looking at him."

"At least try to hide the shit-eating grin on your face," Bruce said. 

"No more gloating, Barton," Natasha ordered,"Let's get this over with."

She dragged him by the collar toward the next floor of the tower. By the time they ascended the stairs, Clint's hands seemed glued to her body.

“And the rest of you better take the quiz or I’ll hold everybody’s favorite archer hostage.”

“Do us a favor then!” Tony shouted back.

The rest of the team laughed as a door slammed shut upstairs. 

“It’s about time they coupled,” Thor proclaimed. “So, who’s next?”

Bruce clapped Maria on the back. “Ladies first?”

She rolled her eyes before grabbing the phone off the couch. “You know, men love to act chivalrous as soon as it benefits them.”

Maria tapped the phone every few seconds, at a much faster pace than Natasha had. Before the conversation could even resume, she finished the quiz.

Rhodey seemed to tense. Steve had a hunch something might be going on between the two of them. His suspicions were reinforced when Rhodey choked out, “So, uh, who’s the lucky guy?”

Maria flipped the phone screen toward everyone, revealing a shirtless picture of Steve. The Paparazzi had somehow captured it after the team spent the day swimming in the tower’s indoor pool. Tony loved using the image to taunt Steve, so much so that he had a giant copy printed for him.

“Looks like it’ll be Cap.”

“Do your duty, Captain,” Thor said next to him. 

Steve glanced at Rhodey, not wanting to get in the way of whatever he shared with Maria. As he pondered his next move, Tony spoke up.

“I think you can do better than an old man, Maria.” Tony winked at Steve. “How about a kiss on the cheek?”

“Sounds good to me,” the agent remarked, “though I think Tony just wants Steve to himself.”

Whether or not Tony’s suggestion was to help Rhodey or himself, Steve made sure his shirt stretched taut across his torso as he leaned over to kiss Maria’s cheek. Tonight, Steve boldly embraced the flirtatious nature Tony brought out of him, more so than he ever had. 

“Dr. Banner, I nominate you to go next,” said Maria, Nat’s phone in hand.

He reluctantly grabbed the device from her, and the process repeated for the third time that night. In a minute or so, Bruce had completed the quiz. Once again, the revealing photo of Steve appeared on the screen.

Bruce leaned forward to offer his own cheek to Steve. “Captain America is getting lucky tonight, huh?”

Steve laughed and pecked Bruce just as he had Maria. A few minutes later, Steve also gave Thor a kiss after his result was the same as the other two heroes.

“Enough of this PG-13 business. Let’s get some action going,” Tony said as the phone made its way to him.

Immediately, he focused on the quiz before him. Steve hoped he’d end up with the same result as the others, and that more than just a peck on the cheek would follow.

“Come on, Tony, it’s not rocket science,” Bruce called out after more than a few minutes had gone by. 

“I was doing rocket science in first grade, Dr. Banner. Be patient, I’m on the last question.”

A few more seconds went by before Tony yelled, “What the hell?!”

The face on the screen was a picture of the armored Avenger himself. After the team’s laughter subsided, Steve thought he’d take his own jab at Tony.

“Why so disappointed, Stark?”

“Well, Iron Man is by far the most attractive Avenger, it’s just I was trying to get someone else.”

“Wonder who that could be,” Maria said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Were Steve and Tony really that obvious? It wasn't unlike Tony to flirt with the rest of team, but maybe they saw something more when he teased Steve. Or maybe Maria wasn’t referring to him at all…

The phone was thrust into his face before he could worry about the uncertainty of his relationship with Tony.

“Go on, Steve.”

“Let’s see it Captain!”

Bruce and Rhodey’s shouts encouraged him, but not half as much as the next thing he heard.

“Do it for me, Steve,” Tony said with a cheeky smirk, smoothing his lips over with a finger. If this quiz didn’t decide Iron Man should be the teammate he make out with, he’d create one of his own. Hell, he might just make a move regardless. He couldn’t walk the line between friends and whatever came after that for much longer. Where had waiting ever got him?

Steve took the phone and started right away. He couldn’t quite figure out which answers might lead to Iron Man as his final result, especially since they all seemed so random. What did his favorite Disney princess have to do with any of this? 

At this point, the group had grown silent as they awaited Steve’s results. For the final question, in which he had to choose his favorite bagel, he selected sesame seed and waited for the verdict.

Black Widow.

Before Steve could share his result with the rest of team, Thor belted out, “Iron Man it is!”

Steve turned to face the god, who winked at him and nudged his shoulder playfully. His interactions with Tony hadn’t gone unnoticed by the team then.

Triumphantly, Tony stood and held his arms out like some sort of king.

“Come and get it, Captain Handsome.”

Steve followed every sway of his lithe body as he strutted toward a nearby room. Tony may act like royalty, but something told Steve he might need someone to order him on his knees. He waited until he disappeared inside the space to follow, although it took more self-restraint not to race across the tower than he’d care to admit.

“Thank you,” he mouthed to Thor on his way out, who raised his glass of ale in cheers.The team’s snickering became background noise as his heart thrummed louder with each step he took toward the room.

As soon as Steve strode through the doorframe, Tony shut the door behind him and pushed him up against it. He placed his hands on either side of his shoulders, looming close enough for Steve to smell his intoxicating aroma of high-end cologne and scotch.

“So who did you really get Steve?”

Steve smirked. Of course Tony had detected his disappointment when Nat had been the one to pop up on the screen.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Tony moved closer, so that his hands now rested on Steve’s shoulders. Their bodies wavered close together, but just enough apart so that they weren’t actually touching. Steve itched to tug the smaller man against him, and feel his racing heart beat against his own.

“Oh, come on. You looked like a golden retriever put in time out.”

Steve’s more primal instincts kicked in as he took advantage of his size compared to Tony. He spun him so that his back now pressed against the door and firmly placed his hands on either side of his head. Steve towered over his teammate, and the power he held over him felt unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

“Don’t go there.” He dipped his head so that Tony had no choice but to look him directly in the eye. “I know how hard you were trying so that it’d be me you got.”

Tony swallowed hard, and the look of pure lust and desperation on his face was out of character to say the least. For the first time, his blasé disposition had cracked. 

And it was all for Steve.

The euphoric rush that followed this realization propelled him to lean closer, so close that his lips grazed Tony’s just barely. Their mouths were the only parts of their bodies touching. Steve needed to anchor himself to something in the heat of the moment, and wound his hands in the man’s disheveled hair. He gripped it so that he tilted Tony’s head up to the point where his upper lip came to rest atop his bottom one. Steve had never been wrapped in such an intimate embrace, and he sure as hell knew he had never felt desire this powerful, this consuming. Then Tony whimpered.

Steve crashed his lips against Tony’s, relishing in the taste and heat of him. Tony reached out to wrap his hands around Steve’s waist. He fisted the material of his shirt before sneaking his fingers beneath the fabric to stroke his blazing skin. Steve shivered with each graze and nick, hypersensitive to the skim of his fingers and scratch of his nails.

Tony opened his mouth wider, and Steve’s tongue slipped inside almost instantly. The rest of his body shamelessly explored more uncharted territory. The man's stubble prickled his hands as Steve cupped his cheeks. His nipples poked his own chest through the fabric of their shirts. His groin even rubbed against the inside of his thigh.

Steve gasped as Tony began kissing down his face, and groaned when he started to suck where his neck met his collarbone. His knees wobbled at the sensation. Tony seemed to notice this and smirked against Steve’s skin. Steve lightly shook his head. He wanted Tony to be the one begging, even if this need for dominance came as a shock to him.

His hands slid between Tony’s backside and the door until they cupped his ass firmly. Tony pressed even harder against Steve's body at the stimulation. His chin fell onto Steve’s shoulder, a sigh slipping from his lips. Steve decided to take it further and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Tony’s pants. He dragged his hands around his waist, slowly nearing the front of his body. Just as he lingered on his protruding hip bones, a knock on the door startled the both of them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but uh… Clint ordered pizza and none of us have cash. You got it covered?”

Steve removed his hands from Tony’s bottoms and stepped away to compose himself. Tony sighed and put his head in his hands before answering Bruce.

“Just give us a sec. Tell the delivery boy he can blame Hawkeye.”

Steve cleared his throat after a few moments of silence had passed.

“Well-”

Tony cut him off with a brief kiss, holding his face in his hands. Steve nearly melted at the grin he flashed him after.

“Best seven minutes in heaven I’ve ever had. Let’s do this again?”

Speechless, Steve nodded. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He knew kissing Tony would be good, but… he didn’t know anything could be that good. He didn’t know he himself could be that good!

Tony smiled in response and even blushed as he scratched his head. Steve always thought of himself as the more bashful of the two, but something about Tony just brought out a different side of him. And he was beginning to like that side more and more. 

“Come on,” Tony said while holding the door open for Steve. “Let’s go eat all of Clint’s pizza.”


End file.
